This invention relates to a programming apparatus of an automatic sewing machine which is not expensive and can automatically sew a predetermined sewing pattern by memorizing it on a non-volatile memory medium.
Recently, an automatic sewing machine has been developed in which a predetermined sewing pattern of the collar, pocket opening and cuff of a shirt is memorized in a non-volatile memory medium, for example a read only memory device (ROM) thereby improving the sewing efficiency and assuring uniform quality of the products.
However, the operation for storing in such a memory device a program for executing predetermined sewing steps is a troublesome operation. More particularly, it is necessary to sequentially calculate the rectangular coordinates of a needle position along a sewing pattern as well as the spacing between needle lowering positions, compare the result of calculation with the length of a sewing pitch and to prepare a program sheet based on the result of calculation and comparison.
We have already proposed an improved programming system according to which writing of a sewing program with a predetermined sewing program is made possible by merely tracing a sewing pattern curve with a stylus. This system eliminates the program sheet and can store in a memory device a sewing program corresponding to a predetermined sewing pattern by means of a memory writing device.
However, it will be discussed later in more detail this programming system requires use a program processor capable of performing a number of logical operations such as a micro-computer, for example. Accordingly, the programming system is expensive.